


Die Kinder Éomunds

by Nimuviel (artphilia)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Nimuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Verlust der Eltern, nahm König Théoden die Kinder seiner Schwester bei sich auf. Dies ist ihre Geschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Als Mädchen unter Männern

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Ich kenne vor allem die Filme. Die Bücher hab ich vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit gelesen und mein Gedächtnis ist nicht gerade das Beste.  
> Hintergrundinformationen beziehe ich u.a. von http://ardapedia.herr-der-ringe-film.de und ähnlichen Enzyklopädien. Erschlagt mich daher bitte nicht, wenn mein erster Ausflug nach Mittelerde nicht perfekt ist.
> 
> Warnung: Die Geschichte könnte im weiteren Verlauf Sibcest beinhalten. Wer damit nicht klarkommt, sollte ab hier einfach nicht weiterlesen.

Ein greller Schrei drang durch die Hallen Meduselds und durchschnitt die Stille der friedlichen Nacht. Éomer schrak sofort alarmiert im Bett auf und sah sich in seinem Schlafgemach um, die Hand um das Heft seines Schwertes und bereit, jeden unerwünschten Eindringling zu erschlagen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich der tatsächlichen Situation bewusst wurde. Bis er begriff, dass kein Feind in Edoras eingefallen war, sondern lediglich seine geliebte Schwester wieder einen ihrer schrecklichen Träume hatte. Éowyn wurde zu jener Zeit des Jahres oftmals von Alpträumen heimgesucht, in welchen sie den Tod der Eltern immer wieder aufs Neue durchlebte.

Rasch warf er die Felle zurück und eilte zum Schlafgemach seiner Schwester. Théodred stand bereits vor ihrer Tür, wirkte verschlafen und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob es ihm gestattet war, die Tür zu öffnen, um nach Éowyn zu sehen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte die müden Züge seines Vetters. Éomer legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sobald er ihn erreichte. „Ich kümmere mich um sie. Geh wieder schlafen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Heiler um Rat bitten. Es muss doch etwas geben, das ihre Träume besänftigt“, überlegte Théodred flüsternd.

Éomer zog die Vorschläge seines Vetters grundsätzlich immer gern in Erwägung. Immerhin war Théodred einige Jahre älter und erfahrener, aber in dieser Hinsicht widersprach Éomer seiner Meinung. „Ich würde es vorziehen, ihr den Kummer auf andere Weise zu lindern.“

„Sie ist deine Schwester.“ Théodred zuckte die Schultern und kehrte in seine eigenen Räume zurück.

Éomer sah ihm nach, ehe er die Tür zu Éowyns Schlafgemach öffnete und eintrat. Im Kamin nahe ihrem großen Bett loderte ein kleines Feuer. Die tanzenden Flammen warfen ein Lichtspiel aus warmen Orangetönen und Schatten an die Wände. Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter Éomer zu.

„Éowyn?“, fragte er behutsam und trat zu ihrem Bett. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Trotz des schwachen Lichtes vermochte Éomer zu sehen, dass ihre Schultern bebten. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun, geliebte Schwester?“ Der blonde Haarschopf bewegte sich leicht und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Éomer konnte deutlich hören, dass sie schluchzte. „Hast du erneut von unseren Eltern geträumt?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes.

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Ich sah dich im Traum sterben“, flüsterte sie heißer und begann neuerlich zu weinen.

Dies zu hören, erstaunte Éomer doch sehr. Ihm war nie etwas geschehen, seit er begonnen hatte. gemeinsam mit ihrem Vetter Théodred und den Mannen des Königs auszuziehen, um Orks, Bilwisse und anderes Pack zu erschlagen. Er schlüpfte zu ihr ins Bett unter die Felldecke und ließ zu, dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. „Hörst du mein Herz schlagen, Éowyn? Es geht mir gut. Ich bin hier …“

Sie nickte kaum spürbar, doch es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich langsam beruhigte und der Tränenfluss nachließ. Éomers Nachtgewand, ein einfaches Leinenhemd, war feucht von ihren salzigen Tränen. Mit dem rechten Arm hielt er seine jüngere Schwester im Arm, während er ihr mit der linken Hand das goldene Haar streichelte. „Was kann ich tun, um dir zu helfen, Schwester?“

Ihre Antwort kam zögerlich, als fürchte sie seine Reaktion. Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Lehre mich mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen. Ich möchte eine Schildmaid Rohans werden.“

Éomer lächelte verständnisvoll, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Éowyn gerade mal vierzehn Jahre jung war, bezweifelte er, dass es ihr Onkel, der König, gestatten würde. Vielleicht, wenn es ihm gelänge, zunächst Théodred zu überzeugen und wenn sie dann gemeinsam vor den König treten würden.

„Das ist ein großer Wunsch“, erwiderte er nach einigem Zögern.

Sie nickte leicht. „Das ist mir bewusst. Aber ich fürchte mich vor der Hilflosigkeit, Éomer. Ich möchte nicht nur mich selbst, sondern auch dich und alle anderen schützen können, die ich liebe und die mir teuer sind.“

Ihr Wunsch war nicht weiter verwunderlich, nachdem sie hatte zusehen müssen, wie ihre Mutter am gebrochenen Herzen gestorben war, nachdem sie ihren Gatten im Kampf gegen eine hinterhältige Horde Orks verloren hatte. Ihre Mutter war keine Schildmaid gewesen, hatte den Kampf stets verabscheut und sich immer auf den Schutz ihres Bruders, König Théodens, und ihres geliebten Gatten Éomunds verlassen. Keiner von beiden hatte sie davor bewahren können, letztlich am Kummer über den Verlust Éomunds sterben zu müssen.

Ein solches Schicksal sollte seine Schwester nicht erfahren müssen. Éomer wollte ihr helfen und so nickte er schließlich. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, aber versprechen will ich dir nichts. Du bist noch sehr jung, Éowyn. Der König schenkte mir mein Schwert zum sechzehnten Geburtstag, wie du dich erinnerst. Es wäre denkbar, dass es noch ein paar Jahre dauert, ehe er gestattet, dich in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes zu unterweisen.“ Er sah tiefe Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick aufleuchten. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um unserem Onkel dein Anliegen vorzutragen. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Offenbar war ihr sein Wort genug, denn ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten zumindest ein Lächeln an.

„Ich danke dir.“

„Danke mir noch nicht“, erwiderte er sanft und streichelte ihre Wange, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu große Hoffnung machte. Er bezweifelte, dass der König ihr in so jungen Jahren bereits ein Schwert aushändigen würde.

Éowyn legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und schlang den rechten Arm um seinen Oberkörper. „Bleib heute Nacht bitte bei mir.“

Sie hatten sich in jungen Jahren stets ein Bett geteilt. Selbst dann noch, als der König sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Erst als Éomer allmählich zum Manne wurde, hatte der König ihm erklärt, dass es sich nicht mehr ziemte, das Bett mit der eigenen Schwester, die er mehr liebte als sonst einen Menschen, zu teilen. Mit seinen damals vierzehn Jahren hatte Éomer es kaum verstehen können, Éowyn mit ihren zehn Jahren noch viel weniger. Heute war Éowyn so alt, wie Éomer damals und sie schien sich ebenfalls nichts weiter dabei zu denken.

Allerdings war Éomer nicht entgangen, dass seine geliebte Schwester langsam zu einer Frau heranwuchs. Ihr Körper hatte sich sehr verändert, war zunehmend weiblicher geworden. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde er sich dessen noch bewusster als je zuvor, da sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre zarten Brüste dabei seinen Körper berührten. Das Gefühl war viel zu angenehm, als dass er es genießen konnte. Er durfte es nicht genießen.

„Ich kann nicht hier schlafen, Éowyn“, ließ er seine Schwester wissen und schob sie ein Stück von sich herunter. Sofort vermisste er ihren zarten Körper und ihre Wärme und wusste erst recht, weshalb er unbedingt gleich gehen sollte.

„Weshalb nicht?“, fragte sie mit Unverständnis in ihrem Blick.

Éomer verließ die warme Bettstatt endgültig und sah seine Schwester mit, wie er hoffte, strengem Blick an. „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Es gehört sich nicht, dass wir ein Bett teilen.“ Es wäre nicht halb so schlimm, würde er es nicht insgeheim genießen, ihr nahe zu sein. „Es war des Königs Entscheidung, uns getrennte Schlafräume zu geben, Éowyn. Das hat seinen Grund. Du zweifelst doch nicht etwa die Entscheidung unseres Onkels, des Königs, an?“

Sie schüttelte sofort vehement den Kopf. „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht“, sagte sie schon beinahe beschämt.

Der König hatte sicher Recht mit seiner Entscheidung, er war schließlich ein weiser Mann. „Ich werde dem König morgen deinen Wunsch vortragen.“ Natürlich hätte Éowyn ihren Onkel auch selbst fragen können, doch wenn es um solcherlei Dinge ging, schickte sie gerne ihren Bruder vor. „Versuche, noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Es sind noch einige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang.“

Éowyn nickte langsam, zog die Felldecke bis unters Kinn und kuschelte sich in das Kissen. Éomer betrachtete sie noch einen Moment lang, während ihr Blick den tanzenden Flammen im Kamin galt. Sie wurde zunehmend schöner, wie er fand. Und besonders in diesem Moment, da sie rein und unschuldig in ihrem Bett lag, wurde Éomer sich dieses Umstands bewusst. Es war ganz gewiss eine intelligente Entscheidung des Königs gewesen, dass sie getrennte Räume hatten.

In jener Nacht gelang es Éomer nur schwer, wieder in der Einsamkeit seiner Räume einzuschlafen.  
~

Als die Sonne über Edoras aufging und ihre ersten dünnen Strahlen durch Éomers Fenster schickte, war dieser unlängst erwacht. Der Wunsch seiner Schwester hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen und er wusste, dass er zunächst versuchen sollte seinen Vetter Théodred zu überzeugen. Dazu musste er seinen Vetter auf dem Trainingsplatz aufsuchen, denn es verging kein Morgen, an welchem Théodred nicht bereits vor dem Frühstück dort anzutreffen war.

In aller Hast schlüpfte Éomer daher in seine Kleider, kämmte sich grob das schulterlange, blonde Haar und eilte aus seinem Gemach. Die Sonne schien zwar frei vom wolkenlosen Himmel und vertrieb die letzten Schatten der Nacht, doch war kaum noch Wärme in ihren Strahlen, jetzt, da sich der Herbst über Rohan ausbreitete und die Tage immer kürzer wurden.

Wie erwartet fand Éomer seinen Vetter an einer der Trainingspuppen, auf die er mit seinem Schwert aus verschiedenen Richtungen einschlug. Für einen kurzen Augenblick beobachtete er Théodred, ehe er sich eines der Übungsschwerter vom nahegelegenen Waffenständer nahm und einige Schritte auf seinen Vetter zuging.

„Einen wehrlosen Feind zu erschlagen, ist keine große Kunst“, ließ sich Éomer vernehmen.

Théodred erschrak sichtlich, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand Gesellschaft leisten würde. „Willst du mich herausfordern, Vetter?“, fragte er daher und schenkte Éomer ein aufforderndes Lächeln.

„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dich eines Tages zu schlagen.“ Éomer hatte bisher niemals ein Übungsgefecht gegen seinen Vetter gewonnen. Théodred hatte ihm alles beigebracht, daher kannte er Éomers Stärken und Schwächen wie niemand sonst. Dennoch war es immer wieder ein Spaß, sich erneut der Herausforderung zu stellen. Éomer liebte Herausforderungen. Er wusste, dass er nur an ihnen wachsen und besser werden konnte.

Théodred schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. „Wenn du deinen Tag unbedingt mit einer Niederlage beginnen willst, so soll es mir recht sein.“ Und damit griff er auch schon an, indem er einen Ausfallschritt auf Éomer zu machte und das Schwert auf ihn niedersausen ließ.

Jedoch hatte Éomer mit einem direkten Angriff gerechnet und wich geschickt zur Seite aus.

„Konntest du Éowyn gestern Nacht beruhigen?“, fragte Théodred, wich seinerseits einem Schwerthieb aus, vollführte eine galante Drehung und holte zum Schlag aus. Beide Schwerter trafen mit einem lauten metallischen Klirren aufeinander, so dass kleine Funken stoben.

Éomer nickte und war dankbar, dass sein Vetter das Thema sogar selbst zur Sprache brachte. „Ja, es ist mir gelungen. Allerdings hat sie eine Bitte an mich herangetragen, zu welcher ich deine Meinung brauche.“

Für einen Moment verharrte der Sohn des Königs. Éomer erkannte ernsthaftes Interesse in seinem Blick. „Welche Bitte?“

Éomer senkte sein Schwert. „Sie wünscht, eine Schildmaid Rohans zu werden“, sagte er frei von Schalk.

„Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind“, gab Théodred gemessen zu bedenken.

Mit vierzehn war sie dem Kindesalter entwachsen, fand Éomer. Allerdings war sie auch noch keine Frau. „Sie fürchtet sich, Théodred. Sie fürchtet sich davor, jene Menschen zu verlieren, die in ihrem Herzen wohnen, so wie einst des Königs Schwester ihren Gatten verlor. Sie fürchtet sich davor, weder sich selbst noch einen von uns schützen zu können, sollte der Tag je kommen …“

„Éomer, geschätzter Vetter, ich verstehe, was du mir zu sagen versuchst. Doch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Vater sein Einverständnis zur Ausbildung geben wird. Nicht in diesem Jahr und vielleicht auch noch nicht im kommenden.“

„Wir könnten sie zunächst mit Holzschwertern üben lassen, bis sie die Grundbewegungen beherrscht. Es wäre harmlos“, versuchte Éomer die Stimme seines Vetters für sich zu gewinnen.

„Und lächerlich“, ergänzte Théodred. „Sie würde sich wie ein veralbertes Kind fühlen und das weißt du. Wir haben als Kinder mit Holzschwertern gespielt. Das wird nicht ihrer Vorstellung entsprechen.“

„Es wäre doch nur für eine gewisse Zeit, bis der König …“ Éomer hielt inne, als ihm die Sinnlosigkeit seiner eigenen Worte bewusst wurde. Sein Vetter hatte vollkommen recht mit seiner Einschätzung Éowyns. Sie würde sich niemals mit derart banalen Übungen zufriedengeben.

„Du kannst ihren Wunsch gerne vortragen, aber ich erinnere mich noch, wie du bitten und betteln musstest und wie mein Vater hart blieb, bis er der Ansicht war, du hättest das richtige Alter erreicht.“ Théodred hielt einen Moment inne, erlaubte Éomer, sich an jene Zeit zu erinnern. „Wenn es ihr Wunsch bleibt, wird sie ihre Ausbildung zu gegebener Zeit bekommen. Sie muss sich einfach noch etwas gedulden, so wie es jeder von uns tun musste.“ Damit war das Thema für Théodred erledigt und er ging wieder in Angriffsposition.

Was sollte er nur Éowyn sagen? Er hatte ihr versprochen, mit dem König zu sprechen. Er hatte die Hoffnung in ihren Augen gesehen. Um ein Haar traf ihn Théodreds Schwert, doch es gelang ihm gerade noch, den unerwarteten Seitenhieb mit dem eigenen Schwert abzublocken. Trotzdem lag Éomer keine zehn Minuten später rücklings auf dem Boden, die Spitze des Schwertes seines Vetters zeigte auf seinen Kehlkopf. Er hatte den Kampf verloren.

„Wenn du mich das nächste Mal herausforderst, sorge dafür, dass deine Gedanken beim Kampf sind. Du musst lernen, dich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren, Éomer, sonst kostet es dich eines Tages das Leben.“

Am liebsten wollte Éomer widersprechen, doch er wusste natürlich, dass Théodred nur sein Bestes im Sinn und außerdem recht hatte. Er musste lernen seine Gedanken abzuschalten, sobald er in einen Kampf verwickelt war. Egal, ob dieser nun Training oder blutiger Ernst war.

~

Wenig später trug Éomer beim gemeinsamen Frühstück dennoch Éowyns Wunsch an den König heran. Théoden wischte sich den Mund, rieb nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand aneinander und blickte schließlich seine Schwestertochter direkt an, anstatt ihren Bittsteller.

„Sieh mich an, Kind“, bat er Éowyn, deren Augen starr vor Unsicherheit auf ihrem silbernen Teller ruhten.

Nur zögerlich wagte sie es, dem König ins Gesicht zu blicken. Éomer konnte sehen, dass sie fürchtete, verspottet zu werden. Schon allein die vom König gewählte Anrede schien das bisschen gehegte Hoffnung zu zerschmettern.

Des Königs Blick war sanft und gutmütig, ja eigentlich schon väterlich, wie Éomer beruhigt feststellte, auch wenn eine gewisse Strenge in seiner Stimme lag. „Es wird der Tag kommen, Éowyn, da du alt genug bist, ein Schwert zu führen, doch dieser Tag ist nicht heute. Wenn der Tag kommt, werde ich stolz sein, dir dein erstes Schwert zu überreichen und du wirst verstehen, warum ich deine Bitte zum heutigen Tag ablehnen muss. Dein Mut ist bewundernswert und deine Gründe erfüllen mich mit dem Stolz, der einem Vater gebührt. Doch auch Éomund hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich seinen geliebten Kindern vorzeitig das Töten lehre.“ Der König sah, dass Éowyn ein Aber auf den Lippen hatte, fuhr daher umso nachhaltiger und auch bestimmter fort. „Den Kampf mit dem Schwert zu lernen, bedingt immer die Bereitschaft, einem anderen Geschöpf das Leben zu nehmen. Sei dies zur Selbstverteidigung oder in Absicht. Du magst glauben, dass es Ruhm und Ehre mit sich bringt, eine Schildmaid Rohans zu sein, doch vertraue mir, meine liebe Éowyn, die Bürde des Tötens wiegt deutlich schwerer. Einmal ein Leben genommen, wirst du es nicht wieder rückgängig machen können und es wird dich für immer verändern.“

Den letzten Satz sprach der König wieder deutlich gutmütiger, doch dadurch fühlte sich Éowyn kein bisschen besser.

Éomer verstand des Königs Entscheidung besser als ihm lieb war. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er den ersten Bilwiss erschlagen hatte. Natürlich war ein Bilwiss kein Geschöpf, um das man hätte allzu sehr trauern müssen. Dennoch hatte es ein seltsam, ungutes Gefühl in Éomer hinterlassen. Es war etwas Anderes, wenn man Tiere erlegte, um ihr Fleisch zu essen und ihr Fell zu verarbeiten. Èomer hatte seiner Schwester einst die Felle zweier Schneehasen von der Jagd mitgebracht, die eine Schneiderin ihr zu herrlichen Handschuhen verarbeitet hatten, welche ihre Hände im Winter wärmten. Dies war der Kreislauf des Lebens.

Bilwisse, Orks und selbst Wargen waren dunkle Geschöpfe, die nichts als Tot, Gestank und Verderben über die Lande brachten. Er hatte gelernt, sie zu töten und ihre Kadaver anschließend zu Hauf zu verbrennen. Éomer war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er sich seine liebliche Schwester so kaltblütig mordend vorstellen wollte.

Théodred warf über den Tisch hinweg einen mitfühlenden Blick in Éowyns Richtung, doch sie schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Überhaupt regte sie sich nach der Ausführung des Königs nicht mehr und ließ ihr Frühstück unberührt. Kaum, dass der König den Speisesaal verließ, eilte auch Éowyn hinaus und floh eilends in ihr Gemach, wo sie ihrem Kummer freien Lauf lassen konnte.

~

Gríma ging vor der Tür zu Éowyns Gemach nervös auf und ab. Éomer beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung, stand verborgen, nahe des Treppenaufgangs. Er spähte um die Ecke und hörte, wie Gríma etwas flüsterte, das er jedoch aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Gerade als Gríma an Éowyns Tür klopfen wollte, trat Éomer aus seinem Versteck in den offenen Korridor hinaus.

„Was wollt Ihr von meiner Schwester, Gríma?“, verlangte er zu erfahren und erkannte, dass sich der Ratgeber des Königs ertappt fühlte.

Dennoch straffte der blasse Mann seine Schultern. „Nun“, begann er in honigsüßem Ton, „Eure Schwester wirkte aufgebracht, als sie vor wenigen Minuten auf den Stufen beinahe in mich hineingelaufen wäre.“

„Und Ihr glaubt, Sie will Euren Trost?“ Éomers Stimme klang erhaben, fast arrogant. „Geht und steht dem König mit Rat zur Seite, während ich mich um das Wohl meiner Schwester kümmere.“

Gríma missfiel eindeutig der Ton, der ihm entgegenschlug, doch wusste er, dass er als Ratgeber des Königs im Rang immer noch unter Éomer stand. Er reckte trotzig das Kinn, wie Éomer zufrieden feststellte und senkte dann sein Haupt, ehe er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, davon huschte.

Etwas an Gríma war Éomer zuwider, er konnte nur noch nicht genau sagen, was es war.

Den Gedanken abschüttelnd klopfte er schließlich an Éowyns Tür.

„Verschwinde!“, drang dumpf ihre erzürnte Stimme zu ihm hinaus auf den Korridor.

„Ich bin es, Éomer. Lass mich ein, Schwesterherz.“

Eine Reaktion blieb aus. Éomer verharrte einige Momente wartend, dann klopfte er erneut. „Lass mich ein. Ich bitte dich.“

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er sah in das zornige, verweinte Gesicht seiner Schwester.

„Du hast nicht mal versucht ihn zu überzeugen!“ Und damit wollte sie ihrem Bruder die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch Éomer stellte rasch einen Fuß in den noch offenen Spalt.

„Er ist der König, Éowyn. Ich kann doch nicht meinem König widersprechen“, erklärte Éomer sich zerknirscht. „Lass mich ein und wir reden in Ruhe und unter vier Augen darüber.“ Er sah sich im Korridor um und glaubte einen Schatten hinter jener Ecke verschwinden zu sehen, in welcher er sich selbst kurz zuvor verborgen hatte. „Wir werden belauscht“, flüsterte er seiner Schwester dann zu.

Éowyn zögerte noch einen Moment. Wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er einfach in ihr Gemach getreten. Sie vermochte nicht wirklich ihn davon abzuhalten und das wussten sie beide. Schließlich gab Éowyn nach und verriegelte hinter ihrem Bruder die Tür.

„Wer hat uns belauscht?“, wollte sie wissen, sobald sie unter sich waren.

„Gríma“, raunte Éomer. „Es scheint, er ist zunehmend von dir angetan.“

Éowyn erschauderte sichtlich bei seinen Worten. „Eher sterbe ich, als dass mich dieser …“

„Sshh“, beruhigte er seine Schwester sofort. „Er wird niemals Hand an dich legen. Nicht, so lange ich lebe.“ Éowyn warf sich in Verzweiflung an seine Brust und suchte instinktiv Schutz bei ihm. Éomer legte seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht mehr für dich tun konnte.“

„Ich hasse es, mich so zu fühlen“, murmelte sie in seine dunkelgrüne Tunika und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn.

„Solange du dich nicht selbst verteidigen kannst, werde ich eben umso mehr auf dich achten. Du wirst sehen, die nächsten Jahre gehen schnell vorüber und dann wirst du deine Ausbildung bekommen.“

Sie löste sich ein Stück weit von ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre Wimpern waren verklebt von Tränen, ihre Augen gerötet. „Was, wenn er sich mir nähert, wenn du nicht da bist? Wenn du mit Théodred auf der Jagd bist und ich hier allein bin? Wie soll ich mich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen? Ich weiß gar nicht, was er von mir will. Aber sein Blick verursacht mir Gänsehaut.“

Als Mann wusste Éomer nur zu gut, was Gríma in seiner Schwester sah. Sie wurde von Tag zu Tag schöner, liebreizender und weiblicher. „Er bewundert deine Anmut“, erklärte Éomer so unschuldig es ihm möglich war.

„Grímas Blicke sind voller Wollust“, erwiderte sie angeekelt. „Es scheint, dass er mich bereits als Frau wahrnimmt. Wir beide dürfen schon lange kein Bett mehr teilen. Und dennoch behandelt mich jeder Mann hier wie ein Kind.“ So plötzlich wie sie Schutz in den Armen ihres Bruders gesucht hatte, stieß sie ihn wieder von sich und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Ihr Blick schweifte über Edoras und noch darüber hinaus. Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt, wie ein Vogel im Käfig.

„Du bist kein Kind mehr“, erwiderte Éomer leise, beinahe flüsternd und trat hinter sie. Über ihren Kopf hinweg folgte er ihrem Blick, während seine Hände sie an den Schultern hielten. „Du wirst bald feststellen, dass Gríma bei weitem nicht der einzige Mann bleiben wird, dem deine wachsende Reife auffällt. Es werden Männer kommen, die dich zur Frau nehmen wollen und dem König ihre Aufwartung machen werden.“

„Ich will nicht, dass mich jemand so ansieht. Es gefällt mir nicht, wie ich mich dabei fühle.“

Èomer lächelte bei ihren Worten und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihr Haupt, genau dort am Hinterkopf, wo sich die beiden geflochtenen Zöpfe trafen, die wie eine sanfte Krone ihre Schläfen verließen und über ihren zarten Ohren entlang verliefen. „Siehst du“, flüsterte er nun, „du bist noch keine Frau. Nicht, wenn du nicht genießen kannst, dass dich Männer begehren. Es werden nicht alle wie Gríma sein und irgendwann wird einer kommen, der auch dir gefallen wird.“

Sie lehnte sich nach hinten gegen seine Brust, griff nach seinen Händen und führte sie um ihre Taille. „Ich hoffe, dass niemals einer kommen wird, der mich von hier wegbringt. Ich wünschte, wir könnten für immer zusammen hierbleiben.“

Oh wie sehr er diesen Wunsch doch mit ihr teilte. Er würde ihre Unschuld so gerne für immer bewahren und die Zeit anhalten können. Doch er wusste, dass er sie eines Tages ihrem zukünftigen Mann würde übergeben müssen. Ebenso wie er irgendwann für sich selbst eine Frau finden und eine eigene Familie gründen musste, wenn er den Fortbestand seiner Blutlinie bewahren wollte.


	2. An der Schwelle zur Frau

Die kommenden Tage zog sich Éowyn weitestgehend zurück. Sie gab vor, sich unwohl zu fühlen und die Männer hakten nicht weiter nach. Éomer sorgte sich jedoch zunehmend um seine Schwester, die täglich melancholischer zu werden schien und schickte nach ihrer Amme, die dieser Tage immer seltener nach Éowyn sah. Schließlich war sie kein Kind mehr und hatte keinen Bedarf mehr, Elfrun zu sehen. Éowyn hatte inzwischen eine Dienerin, ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, das ihr bei den Alltäglichkeiten helfend zur Seite stand. Da sich seine Schwester jedoch zunehmend zurückzog, hielt Éomer den Besuch der erfahrenen Amme für ratsam.

„Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen, Herr?“ Elfrun stand in der Goldenen Halle am Tisch neben Éomer, der von seinem Krug abließ und der Frau anbot, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Zögerlich ließ sich die Frau mittleren Alters auf den Stuhl neben ihm sinken. Er kannte Elfrun nun schon viele Jahre. Sie war fast schon ein Mitglied der Familie. Aber eben nur fast. „Es geht um meine Schwester“, sagte er und trank einen Schluck Met. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über den Mund und stellte den Krug zurück auf den massiven Holztisch, der Platz für mehr als zwanzig Männer bot. „Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr – wie soll ich sagen? – eigensinnig.“

Elfrun nickte, wartete ab.

„Es fällt mir schwer, mit ihr selbst darüber zu sprechen. Sie weicht mir seit einigen Wochen aus. Ebenso dem König und ihrem Vetter …“

„Wie kann ich Euch dabei helfen, Herr?“, wollte sie mit gutmütiger Neugierde wissen.

Éomer machte sich noch ein bisschen gerader und streckte die noch jungenhaften Schultern durch. „Ich fürchte, meine Schwester hat ein Frauenleiden, von welchem nur Ihr sie zu heilen vermögt.“

Elfrun hatte alle Mühe, nicht amüsiert zu lächeln. Sie wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen. „Ein Frauenleiden?“

Unbeholfen räusperte sich Éomer daraufhin. „Ihr wisst schon …“, begann er und gestikulierte dabei. „Sie verhält sich unwirsch und ist schnell gereizt. An anderen Tagen sieht sie aus, als weine sie den halben Tag und dies scheinbar vollkommen grundlos.“

„Grundlos sicher nicht“, warf Elfrun nachdenklich ein. „Es ist manchmal schwer für junge Mädchen, wenn sie sich an der Schwelle zur Frau befinden“, räumte die Amme ein. „Ihr wart in diesem Alter auch nicht immer … einfach. Auch Ihr habt es nicht immer leicht gehabt, als Ihr euch vom Kind zum Manne gewandelt habt.“

Éomer zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich werde gerne mit ihr sprechen“, bot die Amme schließlich an.

„Habt Dank, Elfrun.“

~

Die Amme klopfte beherzt an Éowyns Schlafgemach. Es dauerte einige gedehnte Augenblicke, bis ihr geöffnet wurde. Éowyns zunächst mürrisches Gesicht erstrahlte lächelnd, als sie ihre alte Amme erblickte. Sofort umarmten sich die beiden, ehe Éowyn ihren Gast hereinbat und hinter ihr die Tür schloss.

„Wie geht es dir, Kind?“ Elfrun war nie jemand gewesen, die lange um den heißen Brei redete. Sie hatte einen klaren Auftrag, den sie zu erfüllen gedachte. Vielleicht ihren letzten, überlegte sie etwas wehmütig. Jetzt, da Éowyn sie im Grunde nicht mehr brauchte, hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wieder in ihre alte Heimat Rem zu ziehen. Mütterlich legte sie dem Mädchen ihre rechte Hand an die Wange.

Éowyn schmiegte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment in die raue Handfläche und schloss die Augen. „Gut“, erwiderte sie dann. „Ich vermisse dich.“

Etwas Schöneres hätte sie ihrer alten Amme kaum sagen können. „Mir geht es genauso, Kind.“ Beide seufzten sie, ehe sie nebeneinander auf Éowyns Bett Platz nahmen, in Ermangelung anderer Sitzgelegenheiten. „Man sagt, du seist in letzter Zeit etwas eigensinnig geworden.“

„Das war ich schon immer.“ Éowyn zuckte die Schultern. „Mein Bruder hat dich geschickt, nicht wahr?“

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?“, fragte Elfrun, anstatt zu antworten.

Das Mädchen ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und starrte für einen langen Moment an die hölzerne Zimmerdecke. „Sie behandeln mich wie ein Kind. Ich darf noch keine Schildmaid werden, wie es anderen Frauen vor mir gestattet wurde. Ich habe immer noch dieses lahme Pony, weil man mir nicht zutraut, auf einem ausgewachsenen Pferd zu reiten, dabei könnte ich mich locker auf Brego oder Feuerfuß halten. Striegeln darf ich die Pferde, aber nicht reiten. Das ist einfach …“ Sie seufzte theatralisch und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um Elfrun wieder ansehen zu können.

„Beide Pferde sind viel zu groß und zu wild für dich. Mit Oscar hast du ein treues Tier, das dich nie im Stich lassen wird.“ An Éowyns Gesichtsausdruck vermochte es Elfrun deutlich zu erkennen, dass dem Mädchen nicht gefiel, was die Amme ihr sagte. „Du wirst noch ein ausgewachsenes Pferd bekommen, wenn du alt genug dafür bist.“

„Du bist nicht besser als mein Bruder oder der König!“, begehrte Éowyn zornig auf. „Ich hasse es, dass mich alle Welt wie ein Kind behandelt. Ich wünschte Mutter wäre noch am Leben.“

Dem Wunsch konnte Elfrun nur zustimmen. Gerade jetzt befand sich Éowyn in einem sehr schwierigen Alter. Wäre sie als einfaches Mädchen aufgewachsen, würde sie sich weniger schlecht als jetzt fühlen, daran hegte die Amme keine Zweifel. Adlige Mädchen lernten Sticken und Singen, während jene aus den unteren Gesellschaftsschichten im Haushalt helfen oder gemeinsam mit und für die Eltern arbeiten mussten. Sie hatten keine Zeit sich den Kopf über derlei Banalitäten zu zerbrechen, die purer Luxus waren. Für Éowyn brach eine Welt zusammen, weil sie kein Schwert führen und kein ausgewachsenes Pferd reiten durfte. Sie machte sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber, dass ihre Dienerin kaum älter als sie selbst war und bereits arbeiten musste, um täglich Nahrung und Obdach zu haben. „Du solltest dankbar sein, Kind. Der König versucht, dich zu schützen und bietet dir ein sicheres Heim.“

„Das ist mir bewusst.“ Éowyn legte sich wieder flach hin. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig immer hier in Meduseld zu sitzen und kaum die weiten Lande Rohans erkunden zu dürfen, von denen mein Bruder immer so schwärmt. Éomer und Théodred reiten ständig mit den Eored aus, um Orkbanden zu jagen und die Grenzen zu sichern. Und ich muss hier zurückbleiben und kann nichts weiter tun, als mir große Sorgen um sie zu machen.“

„Du würdest lieber mit ihnen reiten?“

„Ja!“ Éowyn setzte sich wieder vollends auf und sah die Amme durchdringend an. „Genau das ist mein Wunsch.“

Von wem sie diese Kampfeslust wohl geerbt hatte? Elfrun schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich hasse es, in diesen Körper gesperrt zu sein und wünschte, ebenfalls als Junge geboren zu sein.“

Ein mütterliches Lächeln huschte über Elfruns Züge. „Dabei bist du ein so schönes und kluges Mädchen, das es mit Leichtigkeit mit jedem Jungen aufnehmen kann. Du musst nur geduldiger werden, meine Liebe. Du wirst deinen Weg noch gehen. Ganz bestimmt.“

Éowyn lehnte sich an Elfruns Schulter. „Immerzu muss ich warten.“

„Ich weiß, mein liebes Kind. Ich weiß …“ Elfrun tätschelte ihr die Wange, ehe sie den Arm um das Mädchen legte.

~

Weitere Tage zogen ins Land. Eisige Winde kamen vom Norden her und brachten heftige Schneefälle mit sich. An einem der sonnigeren Tage wollte Éomer seine Schwester zu einem gemeinsamen Ausritt durch die zauberhafte Winterlandschaft abholen. Sie mochte den Winter mehr als den Sommer mit seiner drückenden Hitze.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. „Éowyn? Bist du da? Lass uns ausreiten und das herrliche kalte Wetter genießen.“ Unsicher, ob sie in ihrem Gemach war oder nicht, presste er das linke Ohr gegen die massive Tür und lauschte angespannt. „Schwesterherz? Geht es dir gut?“ Weitere angespannte Augenblicke verstrichen und dann meinte Éomer ein leises Wimmern vernommen zu haben. „Ich komme jetzt rein!“, warnte er sie nur und stieß die Tür auf.

Éowyn lag weinend in ihrem Bett. Das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sofort trat er zu ihr ans Bett und setzte sich darauf. Allerdings erschrak er, als es feucht unter seiner linken Hand wurde, mit der er sich auf der Matratze abstützte. „Was in Morgoth‘ Namen?“ Er hob die Hand und sah sie erschrocken an, die sie blutverschmiert war. Rasch sprang er wieder auf. „Éowyn …“

Sie presste die Augenlider fest aufeinander. „Verschwinde“, raunte sie nur. „Lass mich allein.“

„Bist du verletzt? Sprich? Hast du heimlich mit meinem Schwert geübt und dich dabei verwundet?“ Die Besorgnis stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Grob griff er nach dem Schultern seiner Schwester und riss sie zu sich herum, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom Weinen. „Nun sprich endlich mit mir!“

„Ich sterbe, Éomer! Und es gibt nichts was du tun kannst. Also lass mich allein!“, schrie sie ihn mit schriller Stimme an und wandte sich erneut von ihm ab.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und taumelte erschüttert einige Schritte rückwärts. In seinem Rücken spürte er das Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte und das Gemach in warmes Orange tauchte. „Das lasse ich nicht zu!“ Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und um zog die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu.

Éowyn krümmte sich unterdessen vor Schmerzen im Unterleib und weinte bitterlich ob der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

~

König Théoden seufzte und legte seiner Schwester Sohn beruhigend die großen Hände auf die noch jungen Schultern. „Sie wird zur Frau, Éomer. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Elfrun bereits mit ihr darüber gesprochen hätte. Ich nahm an, dass sie längst damit vertraut sei.“

„Vertraut? Womit?“ Éomer verstand kein einziges Wort aus des Königs Mund. Er kam sich zugleich töricht und hilflos vor.

„Geh und hole Elfrun. Sie soll sich um Éowyn kümmern. Sie wird wissen was zu tun ist. Sag ihr, dass deine Schwester ihre erste Blutung hat.“

„Die erste Blutung? Von wie vielen? Wird sie das überleben?“

Théodred lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und fing sich daraufhin sowohl von seinem Vater als auch von seinem Vetter einen strafenden Blick ein.

„Hast du nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, Théodred?“, fragte der König seinen Sohn, dem das Lachen verging, ehe er ernst den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich nahm an, dass du das tun würdest.“

„Du bist wie ein großer Bruder für die beiden. Du hättest zumindest Éomer aufklären können.“ Der König sah seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich weiß Bescheid“, wandte sich Éomer in das Gespräch ein. „Théodred ließ mich wissen, dass ich meinen Samen niemals in den Leib einer Frau ergießen darf, solange ich nicht vorhabe sie zur Mutter meiner Kinder zu machen.“

König Théoden fuhr sich fahrig durch das weißblonde Haar und schloss für einen bedächtigen Moment die Augen. „Geh und hole Elfrun, damit sie sich um deine Schwester kümmert und ihr alles Nötige erklärt. Dann kommst du wieder zu mir und ich werde mich deiner ausführlichen Aufklärung annehme. Da mein Sohn“, erneut warf der König seinem Sohn Théodred einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „das Thema offenbar nur angeschnitten hat.“ Er hatte sehr gehofft, dass dieser Kelch an ihm vorbeigehen würde. Es war ihm vor Jahren bereits schwer gefallen, seinen Sohn über diese Dinge zu unterrichten. Allerdings war es wichtig, dass Éomer alles darüber erfuhr. Schließlich gehörte er dem Adelshaus an. Königliches Blut floss durch seine Adern. Théoden durfte nicht riskieren, dass er einen Haufen Bastarde in diese Welt setzte, die irgendwann Ansprüche stellen könnten.

~

„Nach ein paar Tagen ist es vorbei, Kind. Aber es wird wieder beginnen. Einmal im Monat wirst du für ein paar Tage bluten, doch das muss dich jetzt nicht mehr erschrecken. Gegen die Krämpfe gibt es einen wunderbaren Kräutertee, den ich dir gleich zubereiten werde. Außerdem wird es gut tun, wenn du dir eine Wärmflasche auf den Unterbauch legst“, erklärte Elfrun in einer Ruhe, die sofort auf Éowyn abfärbte.

„Du meinst, ich muss nicht sterben?“

Elfrun lachte gutmütig auf. „Himmel, nein, Liebes. Es bedeutet nur, dass du selbst fortan Kinder gebären kannst.“ Das Wort ‚wieso‘ stand dem Mädchen übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben. „Niemand weiß genau, weshalb es so ist. Doch schon bei den Tieren wurde beobachtet, dass die Weibchen regelmäßige Blutungen haben und erst dann für die Empfängnis bereit sind. Du hast doch schon bei der Züchtung von Pferden zugesehen, nicht wahr?“

Éowyn nickte, immer noch ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze, die Augen wurden jedoch groß wie Teller als ihr die Größe des Geschlechts eines ausgewachsenen Hengstes in Erinnerung kam.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, liebe Éowyn. Noch bist du zu jung. Aber es wird der Tag kommen, da dich ein Mann zur Frau nehmen und seinen Samen in dich pflanzen wird.“

Erneut rief sich das Mädchen die Pferde in Erinnerung und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das will ich nicht.“ Sie dachte daran, wie Gríma sie immerzu ansah und bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Leib.

„Du wirst deine Freude daran haben, vertrau mir. Vielleicht nicht beim ersten Mal. Das könnte ein wenig schmerzhaft sein. Es scheint jedoch allein am Mann zu liegen, ob es dir Freude bereitet oder nicht.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Frauen reden, Kind. Es gibt in der Stadt einige Dirnen, die Männer für ein paar Münzen zu sich ins Bett lassen. Und die erzählen bei Weitem die interessantesten Geschichten, manchmal allerdings auch sehr besorgniserregende. Aber gute Männer, wie meiner einer war und wie deiner einer sein wird, die achten darauf, dass es auch der Frau gefällt.“ Elfrun erkannte am Gesicht des Mädchens, dass sie viel zu ausschweifend geworden war. Sie würde Éowyn gerne sagen, dass sie ihr in ein paar Jahren mehr darüber erzählen würde, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie dann nicht mehr in Edoras leben würde. Sie hatte ihre Abreise bereits für den kommenden Frühling geplant, wenn der kalte Winter die Lande verließ und es wieder wärmer wurde. „Jetzt mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken mehr. Es werden noch Jahre vergehen, bis es soweit sein wird.“ Zumindest hoffte sie, dass Éowyn noch Zeit zum Reifen hatte.

~

Dank Elfrun wusste Éowyn nun also, dass sie nicht sterben würde. Jedenfalls nicht an der monatlichen Blutung. Ihre ehemalige Amme hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sich und ihre Kleidung sauber halten konnte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wohl in der eigenen Haut und verdammte einmal mehr, dass sie nicht als Junge zur Welt gekommen war. Sie würde jedoch zurechtkommen und das allein zählte.

Von Éomer ließ sie sich dieser Tage dennoch nicht besuchen. Sie fand, dass ihr Körper durch die Blutung unangenehm roch und sie ertrug es nicht, wenn er ihretwegen die Nase rümpfte. Ihr Onkel gab sich verständnisvoll und erlaubte es ihrer Dienerin, dass diese ihr das Essen aufs Zimmer brachte.

Manchmal glaubte Éowyn am Abend, dass sie Schritte vor ihrem Gemach hören würde. Schleichende Schatten bewegten sich vor ihrer Tür, doch niemand wagte es anzuklopfen. Und sie hoffte, dass es Éomer und nicht Gríma war.


	3. Jugendlicher Übermut

Éowyns schlechte Laune verging nach einigen Tagen, doch sie blieb zurückgezogen in ihrem Gemach. Sie schämte sich für ihr Verhalten in den vergangenen Tagen. Elfrun hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass es ganz normal sei, sich allgemein unwohl zu fühlen, wenn die Blutungstage bevorstanden und auch manchmal noch einige Zeit danach, aber das beruhigte das Mädchen in keiner Weise.

Sie hatte sich nach eigenem Empfinden lächerlich gemacht und wie ein unreifes Kind aufgeführt. So würde es ihr niemals gelingen den König zu überzeugen, dass man sie nicht anders behandeln sollte als die Jungen in ihrem Alter. Sie hatte sich wie ein weinerliches Waschweib aufgeführt. Deshalb, so glaubte sie, hatte sie allen Grund sich zu schämen.

Unruhig, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Käfig, schritt sie in ihrem Gemach vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Das Feuer spendete angenehme Wärme, während draußen die Tage immer kürzer und auch dunkler, vor allem aber auch kälter wurden. Eisige Winde rissen an den Fensterläden mit den aufwändigen Schnitzereien, so dass sie lautstark klapperten und Éowyn so manches Mal erschreckten. Wenn sie durch das trübe Fenster hinaussah, erblickte sie nichts weiter als Schneewehen, die um den Hügel tanzten, auf dem Meduseld stolz emporragte. So manches Mal fürchtete sie fast, die Winterstürme würden die Goldene Halle mit sich hin fortreißen.

~

Am zehnten Tag ihrer selbstauferlegten Isolation klopfte eine hörbar starke Faust an ihre Tür. Das Mädchen erschrak gleichsam und wandte sich von dem offenen Fenster ab, durch welches vereinzelte Schneeflocken in ihr Gemach schwebten, um die Tür zu öffnen. Der König selbst stand vor ihrem Raum. Er wartete einen Moment auf ihre Erlaubnis eintreten zu dürfen. Kaum, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging und ihm wortlos Einlass gewährte, schritt er aufrechten Ganges an Éowyn vorbei. In der Mitte ihres Gemachs drehte er sich zu ihr herum und bedeutete ihr, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Sie gehorchte, obgleich noch kein Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen war.

„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich Théoden schließlich bei seinem Mündel und brach damit das nur allzu bedrückende Schweigen. Sein Auftreten zeugte von ehrlichem Interesse. Er stand aufrecht wie immer da, einem Fels in der Brandung gleich, und betrachtete Éowyn mit neutralem Blick. Die Hände hielt er auf dem Rücken verborgen.

„Besser“, war Éowyns knappe Erwiderung. Besser hieß noch lange nicht gut. Sie wollte sich noch nicht wieder unter Menschen wagen. Am liebsten würde sie für immer in diesen Räumen bleiben, so groß war ihre Scham.

Der König nickte zufrieden und reckte anschließend ein wenig das bärtige Kinn. Erste silberne Haare waren in dem ansonsten goldenen Blond verwoben. „Ich wünsche, dass du heute Abend wieder mit der Familie speist.“

Ihr Herz schien bei der Vorstellung allein einen Schlag auszusetzen. „Aber, ich …“, wollte sie da widersprechen und wurde jäh mit einem bloßen Blick in des Königs Augen unterbrochen. Sie schluckte ihre nächsten Worte hinunter, die einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in ihrem Hals hinterließen.

Théoden seufzte leise und machte zwei Schritte auf Éowyn zu, die nach wie vor bei der Tür stand und sich kein bisschen bewegt hatte. „Ich wünschte, meine Schwester, deine geliebte Mutter, würde noch unter uns weilen, Kind. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass auch sie sich in ihrer frühen Jugend ganz ähnlich gefühlt hat wie du dieser Tage.“

Das konnte sich Éowyn beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Ihre Mutter war in ihrer eigenen Erinnerung frei von jeglichem Makel. Dass ihre Mutter sich aufgrund ihrer Weiblichkeit jemals schlecht gefühlt hatte, konnte das Mädchen nicht bestätigen. Sie war eine so selbstbewusste und starke Frau gewesen, schön und klug und warmherzig. Nein, ihre Mutter war ganz anders als sie selbst gewesen.

„Du kannst mir glauben“, bekräftigte der König seine Worte. „Ich habe dir das nie erzählt, aber sie warf gelegentlich in ihrem Zorn Gegenstände nach mir.“ Bei der Erinnerung an jene längst vergangenen Tage lächelte Théoden unwillkürlich, während sein Blick durch sie hindurch zu dringen schien.

Éowyn Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben.

„Du bist ihr ähnlicher als du glaubst, liebste Éowyn.“ Er steckte versöhnlich die Hände nach dem Mädchen aus und es ergriff sie. Seine Hände waren riesig und rau, aber warm und sanft in ihrer Berührung. „Du erinnerst mich jeden Tag an meine geliebte Schwester, die ich mehr vermisse als ich in Worten ausdrücken könnte. Und gerade dieser Tage, da du dich von mir und deinem Bruder zurückgezogen hast, mehr denn je. Du bist der Sonnenschein in unseren Hallen, Éowyn, weißt du das denn nicht?“

Mit verschleiertem Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf und wagte es kaum, dem König länger in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich schäme mich so sehr“, flüsterte Éowyn da und salzige Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln über ihre blassrosa Wangen.

Ohne zu zögern zog der König das junge Mädchen an die starke Brust und streichelte ihr über das hellgoldene Haar. „Du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, dass du zur Frau wirst. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf oder denkt in irgendeiner Weise schlecht von dir. Wir lieben und vermissen dich in unserer Mitte.“

Sie weinte einige Zeit an seiner Brust, bis all der Kummer endlich von ihr abließ und die Bedeutung seiner Worte allmählich in ihr Bewusstsein vordrang.

„Und sie hat tatsächlich Gegenstände nach Euch geworfen?“, fragte sie nach einem langen, schweigsamen Moment an des Königs Brust.

Théoden lachte tief, küsste die Stirn des Mädchens und sah ihr schließlich nickend in die Augen, sobald sie den schüchternen Blick zu ihm anhob. „Allerdings. Sie konnte zuweilen sehr jähzornig werden. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass sie mir deshalb weniger bedeutet. Das darfst du nicht missverstehen. Ich will dir damit lediglich verdeutlichen, dass die Veränderungen, die du derzeit erlebst, normal und verständlich sind und dass niemand deswegen schlecht von dir denkt.“

„Auch Éomer nicht?“

„Ganz besonders nicht dein Bruder. Das Band zwischen euch ist ein ganz besonderes. So, wie es zwischen deiner Mutter und mir war. Es gibt nichts, was du sagen oder tun könntest, das eure Liebe zueinander schmälert.“ Die Stimme des Königs war besonnen und sanft. Éowyn fühlte sich bei seinen Worten gleich deutlich besser.

Nun war sie allerdings neugierig geworden. „Habt Ihr Zeit mir ein wenig mehr über meine Mutter zu erzählen?“

Der König schenkte ihr ein väterliches Lächeln. „Was möchtest du denn wissen?“

Darüber musste Éowyn nicht lange nachdenken. „Erzählt mir bitte davon wie sie in meinem Alter war, ehe sie meinen Vater kennenlernte.“

Und der König kam ihrem Wunsch nur allzu gerne nach. Durch seine lebendige Erinnerung an sie, wurde der Schmerz des Verlustes ein wenig gelindert. Zu viele geliebte Menschen hatte er schon zu Grabe tragen müssen. Angefangen von seinen Eltern, über seine Schwester und schließlich seine geliebte Frau. Die aufkeimende Melancholie unterdrückend nahm er in dem Schaukelstuhl vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer Platz, während Éowyn es sich auf dem Bärenfell zu seinen Füßen bequem machte und jedem seiner Worte hingebungsvoll lauschte.

~

Täglich fiel mehr Schnee. Außerhalb der schützenden Wände der Goldenen Halle war es eisig. Der Wind pfiff von den Dächern. Edoras wirkte trotz der weißen Pracht leblos, da nur wenige Leute am Tag draußen unterwegs waren. Éowyn hatte es stets genossen, von einem der oberen Fenster auf die Stadt unterhalb Meduselds zu blicken und die Leute bei ihren täglichen Geschäften zu beobachten. Derzeit war jedoch kaum etwas los. Die Tage waren kurz, die Nächte schienen dafür endlos lang.

Sie zog an diesem Abend den Umhang enger um die schmalen Schultern als sie ihre Gemächer verließ und hinab in die Methalle schritt, von wo sie die Stimmen ihres Bruders, die des Königs und auch die ihres Vetters vernahm. Ebenso erkannte sie die Stimme des Hauptmanns Gamling, der allem Anschein nach Bericht beim König erstattete. „Sie stehlen Pferde und Nahrung und brennen ganze Siedlungen nieder.“

Der König brummte daraufhin missmutig. „Nimm deine Éored, Gamling, und finde diese Bande!“

„Lass mich und Éomer ausziehen, Vater!“

„Ihr seid erst zurückgekehrt, Théodred“, hörte Éowyn den König streng sagen und verspürte selbst große Erleichterung. Sie litt jedes Mal Todesängste um ihren Bruder und ihren Vetter, wenn diese gemeinsam Orkbanden jagten. Keiner der Männer konnte nachvollziehen, wie bang ihr stets ums Herz wurde, wenn sie oft wochenlang nichts über den Verbleib jener wusste, die sie liebte.

Zu ihrem Verdruss blieb sie nicht unentdeckt, wenngleich sie sich noch außerhalb der Blicke der Männer befand. Es war Gríma, der sie zuerst bemerkte, der selten von des Königs Seite wich. Manchmal kam es vor, dass sie sich fragte, ob er über Zauberkräfte verfügte, da er scheinbar durch Wände blicken konnte. Er starrte so unverwandt in ihre Richtung, dass sie regelrecht erschauderte.

Éomer folgte Grímas Blick in ihre Richtung voller Argwohn, was Éowyn dazu veranlasste, die Schatten zu verlassen und ins goldene Licht der warmen Halle zu treten. Obgleich mehrere Feuerstellen die Halle wärmten, fröstelte es das Mädchen, als sie Grímas Blick weiterhin auf sich spürte. Sie stellte sehr bewusst keinen Augenkontakt zu ihm her, sondern zwang sich stattdessen, Éomers vertraute braune Augen festzuhalten.

Ihr Bruder streckte lächelnd die Hand nach ihr aus. „Schwesterherz, weshalb schläfst du nicht?“

Ja, es war später Abend, aber sie war längst kein kleines Kind mehr. Warum sollte sie bereits im Bett liegen und schlafen, wenn die Männer noch gemütlich beisammensaßen und sich berieten? „Ich fühle mich nicht müde“, erwiderte sie schlicht und trat zu Éomer hinüber, um sich auf die Lehne seines Stuhls zu setzen. Er legte ganz selbstverständlich einen Arm um ihre Taille und sah zu ihr auf. Sie beugte sich hinab und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine. So verharrten sie einen Moment, ehe die Stimme des Königs wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog.

„Théodred, deine und Éomers Männer sollen sich erst erholen können.“ Beide jungen Männer nickten zustimmend, auch wenn sie anderer Meinung waren. Des Königs Befehl war eindeutig.

Hauptman Gamling nickte den Anwesenden zum Abschied zu und versicherte dem König, dass er die Orkbande finden und alsbald zur Strecke bringen würde.

„Sorgt dafür, dass die Überlebenden in Sicherheit gebracht werden und für den Winter Zuflucht finden“, wies Théoden seinen Hauptmann abschließend an.

„Sehr wohl, mein König“, nickte Gamling einmal mehr, deutete eine Verneigung an und verließ schließlich die Goldene Halle.

In dem kurzen Moment, da die große Flügeltür geöffnet wurde, ehe sie wieder krachend hinter Gamling zufiel, drang eine eisige Windböe herein und ließ einen Wirbel Schneeflocken ins Innere der Halle tanzen, wo diese sofort in der Wärme schmolzen noch ehe sie den Boden berühren konnten. Éowyn erschauderte ob der frostigen Kälte und spürte sogleich, dass ihr Bruder sie ein wenig enger zu sich heranzog, um sie zu wärmen.

Gríma beobachtete die beiden aus kühlen grauen Augen. Ihm missfiel, wie nah sich Bruder und Schwester standen. Éomer war ihm ohnehin ein Dorn im Auge, da er die unangenehme Angewohnheit hatte, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn Gríma hoffte einen Moment allein mit dessen Schwester Éowyn verbringen zu können. Irgendwie musste er sich Éomers entledigen, ohne dabei in Misskredit beim König zu fallen. Unauffällig. Heimlich. Er wusste nur noch nicht wie. Noch nicht …

„Wenn es so weitergeht, müssen wir bald Heime für verwaiste Kinder in Edoras errichten“, murmelte der König vor sich hin, ehe er einen Krug Met vom Tisch nahm und einen großen Schluck daraus trank.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, mein König“, stimmte Gríma ihm sofort zu. „Die armen Kinder, die fortan ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen, bedürfen besonderer Zuwendung.“ Sein Blick fiel während er sprach auf Éowyn, als wolle er sich versichern, dass sie seine Großherzigkeit wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nehmen würde.

Éowyn mochte die Idee ebenfalls, obgleich sie sonst ungern derselben Meinung war wie Gríma.

„Éowyn“, wandte sich der König an das Mädchen. „Traust du es dir zu, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?“

In ihrem Blick blitzte es auf. Jedoch eher aus Zorn, anstelle von Vorfreude. Selbstverständlich war dies eine jener Aufgaben, die der König typischerweise einer Frau anvertrauen würde. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich dieser Aufgabe gerne annehmen, da ihr die Waisen leidtaten. Immerhin war auch sie selbst eine Waise, die großzügiger Weise von ihrem Onkel aufgenommen worden war. Der andere Teil wollte jedoch nicht in die Frauenrolle schlüpfen, die man ihr bereits jetzt anbot, da sie kaum erwachsen genug war. Um zu kämpfen war sie angeblich zu jung, aber die Errichtung eines Waisenhauses traute man ihr bereits zu. Dennoch nickte das Mädchen und gab ihr Einverständnis. „Selbstverständlich“, sagte sie selbstsicher.

König Théoden nickte erfreut. „Gríma wird dich bei allem unterstützen.“

Éowyn zuckte zusammen. Der Arm ihres Bruders um ihre Taille drückte sie für einen kurzen Moment. Was auch immer Éomer ihr damit zu sagen versuchte, sie wollte in diesem Augenblick nur weglaufen. Möglichst weit, weit fort!

~

Gríma blickte das Mädchen an seiner Seite voller Zuneigung und ehrlichem Stolz an. Ihre Herzensgüte war beispiellos. Sie würde ohne jeden Zweifel eines Tages eine gute Herrin abgeben. Die Schönheit ihrer Seele war ebenso schön wie ihre liebliche Gestalt. Obgleich sie noch zu jung war, träumte er seit einiger Zeit davon sie eines schönen Tages zu ehelichen und endlich berühren zu dürfen.

„Starrt mich nicht so an!“

Die Stimme des Mädchens riss den Ratgeber des Königs jäh aus den beinahe unkeuschen Gedanken. Er deutete eine leichte Verneigung an und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Verzeiht mir.“ Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, ehe er fortfuhr und ihr ins Gesicht blickte. „Eure Großherzigkeit beeindruckt mich. Ihr seid Eurem Alter weit voraus. Für gewöhnlich haben Mädchen Eures Alters nicht das Wohl der Untergebenen im Sinn.“

„Ich sehe mich nicht als Herrin über das Volk Rohans“, erklärte sie schlicht. „Jedoch habe ich einen gewissen Einfluss, den ich geltend machen kann. Warum soll ich meine Zeit mit Stickereien und derlei typischen Frauentätigkeiten vergeuden, wenn ich etwas für das Volk des Königs tun kann. Insbesondere für jene Menschen, die Schutz und Zuflucht besonders dringend nötig haben? Die Kinder sind unschuldige Opfer, vollkommen verängstigt, hungrig und ohne Obdach.“

Gríma nickte sachte. „Ihr könnt Euch in diese Kinder besser hineinversetzen, als so manch Erwachsener hier.“ Damit nahm er den König nicht aus. Er musste es nicht aussprechen. Éowyn würde es auch so verstehen. Sie war ausgesprochen klug. Noch ein Grund, weshalb er sie zunehmend ins Herz schloss.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch die verschneiten Straßen Edoras‘, bis sie an der alten Handwerkskammer ankamen. Inzwischen gab es weiter unten am Fuß des Hügels eine neue, deutlich größere Handwerkskammer. Jene aus alten Tagen stand seit vielen Jahren mehr oder weniger unbenutzt da, diente nur noch gelegentlich als Vorratslager und Scheune. Éowyn blieb vor dem Gebäude stehen und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Was haltet Ihr davon?“, fragte sie den Ratgeber des Königs nach einiger Zeit.

Gríma zuckte leicht die knochigen Schultern. „Das Dach ist nicht mehr vollkommen dicht. Aber die Handwerkshallen sind geräumig. Vermutlich ist dieses Gebäude am ehesten geeignet zum Waisenhaus umfunktioniert zu werden.“ Éowyn öffnete nickend die Verriegelung der massiven Flügeltür, doch es mangelte ihr an Kraft, diese auch zu öffnen. „Erlaubt mir“, wandte sich Gríma sich daher in aller Form an sie und wartete bis sie zur Seite trat. Der dichte Schnee vor der Tür machte es auch Gríma nicht ganz leicht diese zu öffnen, doch schließlich gelang es ihm unter Aufwendung aller Kraft. Die Scharniere ächzten unter der Reibung und schrien nach Öl. Muffige Luft strömte ihnen aus dem Innern der verdunkelten Hallen entgegen.

Éowyn seufzte leise. Aus diesen Hallen ein wohnliches Waisenhaus zu machen würde Zeit brauchen. Aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass es ihr gelingen würde. Schließlich war sie das Mündel des Königs und bekam daher jede Hilfe, die sie brauchte. „Sucht die Dachdeckergilde auf, Gríma. Sie sollen noch heute damit beginnen das Dach abzudichten.“

Gríma verneigte sich in aller Höflichkeit. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin.“ Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann tat er einen Schritt rückwärts, drehte sich schließlich um und eilte davon. Während Éowyn noch im Eingang zur alten Handwerkskammer stand und Gríma sich bereits ein ganzes Stück von ihr entfernt hatte, wandte er sich nochmals zu ihr um. Sie zog den pelzigen Umhang enger um die Schultern und trat schließlich ins Dunkel der Hallen ein, verschwand aus seiner Sicht. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie würde eines Tages sein werden. Für den Moment musste er sich jedoch damit begnügen ihr dienlich zu sein. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde sie durch die Zusammenarbeit sehen, dass er ein guter Mann war, ein würdiger Mann.


	4. Die Barmherzige

Dieser Tage hatten die Handwerksgilden in Edoras alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Schneiderinnen hatten den Auftrag erhalten Bettwäsche und Kleidung zu nähen, die Drechsler zimmerten ein Doppelbett nach dem anderen, um möglichst viele Schlafplätze für die Kinder bieten zu können. Auf dem Dach arbeiteten mehrere Handwerker daran, die losen Schindeln wieder zu fixieren und sämtliche Löcher zu stopfen. Der große Kamin im mittleren Hauptraum war gereinigt und zum Herd umgebaut worden. Mehrere Tische und Bänke waren davor aufgestellt worden, womit der Speisesaal so gut wie fertig war.

Éowyn half dem Töpfer dabei das Geschirr aus dem Karren auszuladen, der seitlich vor dem neuen Waisenhaus stand. Sie war froh und dankbar, dass die Gilden und Handwerker teilweise bis in die späte Nacht daran arbeiteten, sämtliche Aufträge zu erfüllen.

Nach fünf langen Tagen war es geschafft. Aus den alten Handwerkshallen war ein Waisenhaus entstanden, das Betten für mehr als dreißig Kinder bot. Die Kammer rechts neben dem Speisesaal war für die Jungen vorbestimmt, die linke Kammer für die Mädchen. Der König hatte veranlasst, dass sich des Tags zwei Frauen um die Kinder kümmern würden und nachts würden zwei der Soldaten des Königs über sie wachen.

Die Kunde verbreitete sich schnell. Und so kam beinahe täglich eine neue Kutsche an, die verwaiste Kinder aus den umliegenden Dörfern brachten. Manche waren halb verhungert, andere schwer krank. Éowyn kümmerte sich um sie, so gut sie konnte und half den Ammen und Heilern bei der Versorgung. Manche Kinder waren bereits so schwach, dass sie ihre Suppen nicht selbst auslöffeln konnten. Und so fütterte Éowyn jene Kinder, deckte sie anschließend mit warmen Fellen zu, las oder sang ihnen vor.

Éomer bekam sie dieser Tage nur selten zu Gesicht. Er war jedoch stolz auf ihre Leistung, besonders unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass Gríma ihr als Handlanger zur Seite gestellt worden war. Éomer hatte hin und wieder nach ihr gesehen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man Gríma im Auge behielt, damit dieser seiner geliebten Schwester nicht zu nahekam. Außer langen, sehnsüchtigen Blicken hatte Gríma es jedoch nicht gewagt, sich Éowyn zu nähern.

Die Wolken über Rohan brachten weiteren Schnee. Die Stadt auf dem Hügel lag unlängst unter einer dichten weißen Schneedecke begraben und wirkte friedvoll, beinahe wie verzaubert. Hier konnte Éomer durchaus vergessen, wie es in den umliegenden Landen zuging. Gerade zu dieser Jahreszeit trieben sich Orkbanden scheinbar besonders gerne durch ihre Ländereien, schlugen zum Teil ganze Herden von Wildpferden und rodeten Rohans Wälder.

Éowyn streichelte einem kleinen Jungen über das zerzauste Haar, nachdem sie ihm in ein frisches, wenn auch zu großes Leinenhemd geholfen hatte. Ihr Bruder stand am Eingang zur Schlafhalle der Knaben und beobachtete sie, ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der kleine Junge bedankte sich und drückte Éowyn herzlich. Erneut wuschelte sie ihm durch das nussbraune Haar und bemerkte schließlich ihren Bruder.

Sie trat zu ihm heran. „Hilfst du mir, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen?“

Éomer schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich würde gerne, aber ich muss selbst zeitig schlafen gehen. Théodred und ich brechen morgen vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Ich kam, um mich einstweilen zu verabschieden.“

„Du reitest schon wieder aus? Wann wirst du zurückkehren?“ Ungewollt schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Es war immer dasselbe. Jeder Abschied konnte ihr letzter sein. Jedes Mal fragte sie sich, ob er zurückkehren würde. Und wenn ja, ob tot oder lebendig.

Sofort zog Éomer sie in eine feste Umarmung und schmiegte seine Wange an ihr Haupt. „Ich hoffe, dass wir rechtzeitig zum Julfest zurück sein werden.“

Das Julfest zeichnete jene Tage aus, in denen die Menschen und zum Teil auch andere Völker Mittelerdes die Wintersonnenwende feierten – das Ende des vergangenen Jahres und den Beginn des kommenden. Stets gab es in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag ein riesiges Feuerwerk in Edoras, das man selbst in den entlegenen Gegenden Rohans zu sehen vermochte. So zumindest erzählte man es sich.

Éowyn war nie außerhalb Edoras‘ gewesen, um jene Erzählungen bestätigen zu können. Sie wollte zu jener Zeit auch niemals woanders sein. Die ganze Stadt wurde für das Julfest geschmückt, selbst die Bäume und Sträucher. In den Fenstern der Häuser standen Kerzen und es gab Essen und Trinken für alle. Es war die Zeit der Selbstlosigkeit und Nächstenliebe, in der es üblich war vor allem die armen Menschen der Stadt zu beschenken.

„Du wirst sehen, ich bin zurück ehe du merkst, dass ich fort war“, flüsterte er ihr in das blonde Haar.

Daran zweifelte Éowyn, auch wenn sie mit dem Waisenhaus alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Théoden hatte ihr diese große Aufgabe nicht umsonst zukommen lassen, doch davon ahnte das Mädchen nichts.

„Wenn dir Gríma zu nahekommt, sag es dem König. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht.“

Allein seinen Namen zu hören, verursachte Éowyn eine Gänsehaut.

„Gebt auf euch acht und kommt unversehrt wieder“, bat sie ihn mit zitterndem Kinn und bemühte sich, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als sie auf und ihrem Bruder in die vertrauten braunen Augen sah.

„Versprochen“, lächelte Éomer, dessen Hände ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Seine Daumen streichelten über die Zartheit ihrer Wangen. Schließlich gab er ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verharrte einen Moment länger mit den Lippen auf ihrer Haut als die Etikette erlaubte. Dann löste er sich und marschierte strammen Schrittes davon ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Tinwald, ein Knabe von zehn Jahren, gesellte sich zunächst wortlos neben Éowyn und folgte ihrem Blick. „Wenn ich groß bin, will ich ebenfalls zu den Eored gehören.“

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte, ehe sie nickte. Tinwald hatte weit größere Chancen als sie selbst. Sie selbst konnte höchstens eine Schildmaid Rohans werden, niemals eine Hauptfrau. Nie zuvor hatte eine Frau die Eored angeführt, diese Ehre war den Männern vorbehalten.

Tinwald schnappte sich ihre Hand. „Liest du uns noch eine Geschichte vor?“

Abermals nickte Éowyn. Den Kindern abends vorzulesen, war zu ihrer liebsten Beschäftigung des Tages geworden. Der Stress und die Anstrengungen des Tages waren dann endlich vorbei, in der Stadt wurde es still, in den Hallen und Kammern warm und gemütlich.

„Liest du uns die Geschichte vom Fall Númenors vor?“

Diesmal verneinte das Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gestern eine andere Geschichte in der Bücherei gefunden. Die wird euch ganz sicher gefallen. Darin geht es um einen Königreich der Zwerge, das weit nördlich von Rohan liegt, und einem gefährlichen Drachen.“

„Zwerge sind habgierig und …“

Éowyn legte Tinwald ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Nicht alle Zwerge sind gleich. Unter ihnen gibt es auch wahrlich große Helden.“ Sie musste Tinwald nicht erzählen, dass ein paar der Schmuckstücke, die der König ihr bisher geschenkt hatte, von Zwergenhänden geschaffen waren. Zwar hatte Éowyn noch nie einen Zwerg gesehen, doch mochte sie die Geschichten und Legenden, die von ihnen erzählten. Einzig seltsam fand sie, dass Zwerge keine Frauen hatten. Éomer hatte ihr einmal erzählt, Zwerge würden aus Erdlöchern und Berghöhlen kriechen und praktisch erwachsen zur Welt kommen. Die einzige Liebe, die Zwerge kannten, war die Liebe zu edlen Metallen und Juwelen. Der Gedanke betrübte Éowyn seit jeher.

Tinwald wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr zu seinem Bett begleiten, wo sie ihn zudeckte. Dann nahm sie auf dem Stuhl Platz, der unweit der Tür zum Schlafsaal stand, zog ein kleines, halb zerfleddertes Büchlein unter dem Rock hervor und begann den sieben gespannten Jungen bei Kerzenschein die Geschichte um den Einsamen Berg Erebor vorzulesen.

~

Sie pustete die Kerzen aus und schob das Büchlein unter ihren Rock zurück. Ein paar der Jungen riefen ihr noch eine gute Nacht zu, ehe sie sich zurückzog. Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen war es bereits dunkel. Elfrun hatte den Mädchen ebenfalls eine Geschichte erzählt, wie Éowyn wusste. Wohl aber eine, die von der Entstehung Mittelerdes handelte. Das Mädchen wusste nur zu gut, wie gerne Elfrun diese Geschichte erzählte, hatte es diese doch selbst schon so oft gehört, dass es sie ebenfalls auswendig hätte wiedergeben können.

Zwei alte Männer saßen am Feuer beim Kamin und wünschten ihrer Herrin ebenfalls eine erholsame Nacht. Sie waren die Nachtwache. Männer, die zu alt oder auch zu krank waren, um noch mit den Eored auszureiten und in Rohan nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als Nachtwache des Waisenhauses hatten sie wenigstens noch eine kleine, wenn auch weniger rühmliche Aufgabe. Sie hatten ihr Leben oft genug für Rohan riskiert und das Volk beschützt. Éowyn fand, dass sie sich einen ruhigen Lebensabend verdient hatten.

Das Mädchen zog den samtenen Umhang eng um die zierlichen Schultern, sobald es vor die Tür trat, und setzte die dazugehörige Kapuze auf. Es war eine sternenklare, windstille Nacht, aber sie war bitterkalt. Der Schnee, der die Stadt bedeckte, glitzerte sanft im Schein der Sterne. Éowyn atmete tief durch und stieß eine kleine Wolke warmer Luft aus als sie ausatmete.

„Meine Herrin …“

Sie erschrak fürchterlich und fuhr zu der Stimme herum, die wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr erklungen war. Es war niemand anderes als Gríma, der aus den umliegenden Schatten trat und sich zu ihr begab.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, ich wollte Euch keine Angst machen. Ihr solltet zu so später Stunde nicht allein durch die Stadt gehen.“

In Edoras war noch nie etwas Schlimmeres geschehen als ein kleiner Diebstahl hier und da. Meist begangen von den ärmsten unter den Armen. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu fürchten – außer vor Gríma selbst. „Ihr solltet längst in Eurer Kammer sein und schlafen, oder dem König Rat erteilen, oder was immer Ihr sonst tut. Ihr habt mich in der Tat erschreckt! Dabei bin ich vermutlich nirgendwo in Rohan so sicher wie hier in Edoras.“

„Ihr habt vollkommen recht, Herrin. Vergebt mir meine Gedankenlosigkeit. Ich habe mir lediglich Sorgen um Euer Wohlbefinden gemacht. Erlaubt mir, Euch in die Goldene Halle zu begleiten.“ Er senkte sofort den Blick, um dem ihren zu entgehen. Der Zorn, der so manches Mal in ihren Augen aufblitzte, jagte ihm angenehme Schauer durch den Körper. Sie besaß ein inneres Feuer, dessen Hitze er nur allzu gerne verspüren würde. Noch nicht jetzt, sie war noch zu jung, aber in guter Zeit, wenn sie reif genug war.

„Von mir aus. Aber ich verlange von Euch, dass Ihr damit aufhört, mir aufzulauern.“

„Gewiss“, erwiderte er untertänig und verneigte sich tief vor ihr. Er konnte ihren strengen Blick deutlich auf sich ruhen spüren, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und den Berg hinaufging. Gríma folgte ihr in gebührendem Abstand von ein paar Schritten, ließ sie jedoch nicht aus den Augen bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten, das Mädchen sich knapp verabschiedete und ihn vor der Goldenen Halle stehen ließ wie einen ungebetenen Vagabunden. „Eines Tages“, flüsterte Gríma, „wirst du mir gehören.“

Die Wärme, die in der Goldenen Halle vorherrschte, drang Éowyn sofort unter die Haut. Sie atmete erleichtert durch, jetzt, wo sie Gríma endlich los war – zumindest für diesen Tag. Ein paar Männer saßen noch mit dem König zu Tisch, tranken Met und unterhielten sich in gemäßigtem Ton. Éowyn ging hinüber zu ihrem Onkel und küsste seine Stirn. Er legte einen wärmenden Arm um ihre schlanke Gestalt und sie erlaubte sich einen Moment auf die Lehne seines komfortablen Stuhls zu sitzen, der mit einem prächtigen Hirschgeweih an der Rücklehne verziert war.

„Wie war dein Tag, meine Liebe? Wie geht es den Kindern?“

Sie schenkte ihm und auch den anderen Männern ein erschöpftes Lächeln. „Es war ein anstrengender, aber auch ein lohnender Tag. Bis auf einen kleinen Husten bei drei der Kindern, geht es allen gut. Sie werden sich bestimmt erholen, jetzt da sie wohlwollend von Euch betreut werden.“

„Nicht ich betreue diese Waisen, liebste Éowyn. Du bist es. Dir gebührt das Lob. Und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast in dieser Woche sehr viel geleistet und härter gearbeitet, als ich es dir zugetraut hätte.“

„Auf Éowyn!“, rief einer der Männer aus und hob seinen Metkrug an. Alle übrigen, auch der König selbst, folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Auf Éowyn“, wiederholte der König, „die Barmherzige!“

Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen. Sie war heilfroh, dass es halbdunkel in der großen Halle war und nur das Feuer im Kamin ihnen Licht spendete.

Fortan trug sie den Titel ‚die Barmherzige‘ in ganz Edoras. Besonders unter den armen Leuten wurde sie durch ihre Mildtätigkeit geradezu berühmt. Éowyn merkte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, was sie bewirken konnte und dass es ihr ein gutes Gefühl gab, wenn sie anderen Menschen half. Ihr Leben schien endlich einen Sinn zu haben. Denn Hunger und Armut waren beinahe ein ebenso gefährlicher Feind, wie Orks und Bilwisse. Ihre Waffen waren lediglich andere. Und als sie dies erkannte, wurde sie endlich wieder fröhlicher.


	5. Schmerz und Trost

Der letzte Monat des Jahres war bereits zur Hälfte um, als die kleine Merwyn, der neueste Zuwachs im Waisenhaus, von einem heftigen Fieber befallen wurde. Merwyn war eine Bauerstochter und ein Einzelkind. Hauptmann Gamling hatte sie ganz zufällig halb erfroren hinter den abgebrannten Ruinen ihres Elternhauses gefunden. Éowyn hatte das kleine Mädchen, das gerade mal sechs Jahre alt war, aus dem Waisenhaus, wo es zunächst untergebracht worden war, in ihre eigenen Gemächer geholt, damit es die anderen Kinder nicht anstecken konnte. Zunächst war König Théoden dagegen gewesen, doch als sie ihm versprach, selbst vorsichtig zu sein und Abstand zu dem kranken Kind einhalten würde, da hatte er nachgegeben.

So kam es, dass Éowyn das kleine Waisenmädchen Tag und Nacht betreute. Sie machte ihm Wadenwickel, kühlte die Stirn mit feuchten Tüchern und legte zwei Kupferwärmflaschen, die sie immer wieder mit Schnee füllte rechts und links neben Merwyn unter die Bettdecke. Das Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern vielmehr wegen des starken Fiebers. Sie sprach unsinnige Dinge im Schlaf und rief weinend nach der Mutter, die niemals wieder kommen und nach ihr sehen würde.

Drei Tage und drei Nächte vergingen, bis der Fieberwahn des Kindes endlich nachzulassen schien. Éowyn hatte dieser Tage selbst nur wenig Schlaf gefunden, so dass sie schließlich vor Erschöpfung auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett mit dem Kopf auf Merwyns Decke eingeschlafen war. Die kleine Hand des Kindes streckte sich mühsam nach dem blonden Haar seiner Herrin aus, streichelte über das Haupt und bedankte sich im Stillen für die Zuwendung. Dann tat die kleine Merwyn ihren letzten Atemzug und schlief wieder ein.

Als Éowyn erwachte, ruhte Merwyns Hand immer noch auf ihrem Haupt. Lächelnd nahm sie die kleine Hand in ihre eigenen und freute sich zunächst darüber, dass die Hitze endlich aus dem kleinen Körper gewichen schien. Nach einem Moment der Erleichterung erschrak Éowyn jedoch, denn sie sah, dass sich die Brust des Kindes nicht mehr unter seinen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Sofort wich auch die restliche Müdigkeit von ihr. Sie stand so ruckartig auf, dass der massiven Holzstuhl nach hinten kippte und polternd zu Boden fiel. „Merwyn!“ Sie rüttelte den kleinen Leib, wollte das Kind aufwecken. Sicher schlief sie nur ganz fest. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Es ging ihr doch besser! Éowyn wurde ganz schwindelig vor Sorge um das Mädchen. „Hilfe!“, schrie sie unter Tränen und eilte den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinab in die große Halle. Sie stolperte beinahe über die eigenen Füße und konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, ehe sie die Stufen hinabstürzten konnte.

„Éowyn!“ Der König erhob sich mit sorgenvoller Miene von seinem Thron auf der kleinen Empore. Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er sie und öffnete seine Arme. Sie taumelte in seine Umarmung und klammerte sich an ihm fest, weinte bittere Tränen in seine Brust. „Was ist geschehen?“

„Merwyn“, schluchzte Éowyn, „sie atmet nicht mehr.“ Der König verstärkte seine Umarmung, hielt ihren bebenden Körper und streichelte ihr über das wellige, blonde Haar. Die gut gemeinten Worte des Trostes kamen nicht bei ihr an. Wie war es möglich, dass sie Merwyn trotz aller Bemühungen verloren hatte? Sie hatte doch alles getan, was die Heilerin ihr geraten hatte. Sie hatte den Körper versucht zu kühlen, hatte ihr viel Flüssigkeit und warme Suppe eingeflößt und ihr vorgelesen. Warum war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, ihr junges Leben zu retten?

„Vielleicht war die Sehnsucht nach ihren Eltern größer als ihr Wunsch weiterzuleben“, gab der König leise zu bedenken.

Éowyn weinte weiter in sein Hemd, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und die Beine unter ihr nachgaben. „Mein liebes Kind“, flüsterte Théoden ihr ins Haar, ging in die Knie und hob sie auf seine starken Arme, „du wirst dich jetzt erstmal ausruhen. Deine Selbstlosigkeit in Ehren, aber fürs Erste ist damit Schluss.“

Die Männer in der Halle sahen dem König nach, der Éowyn die Treppen hinauftrug und ins Gemach ihres Bruders brachte. „Éomer wird es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn du dich selbst für andere aufopferst und dabei zugrunde gehst.“ Er legte sie behutsam auf dem großen Bett nieder und deckte sie fürsorglich zu.

„Ich habe versagt.“ Jedes ihrer Worte wurde von einem Schluchzen begleitet.

Théoden saß auf der Bettkante und betrachtete sie ernst. „Du hast nichts Falsches getan, meine Liebe. Du hast alles für dieses Mädchen getan. Das Fieber hat sie geholt. So tragisch es auch ist, da sie noch so jung war, der Tod dieses Kindes ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nicht versagt.“ Er strich ihr die Tränen mit seinen großen und rauen Händen aus dem Gesicht und küsste schließlich ihre Stirn. „Und nun schlaf, liebste Éowyn, und träume von sonnigeren Tagen.“

Kaum, dass der König Éomers Gemächer verlassen hatte, kuschelte sich Éowyn immer noch schniefend in die Kissen. Erst nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren und die Nase allmählich wieder frei wurde, nahm sie unverkennbar den Duft ihres Bruders wahr, der tief in seinen Kissen steckte. Sie presste ihr Gesicht hinein und atmete tief durch. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, Éomer wäre jetzt bei ihr um sie zu trösten. So wie er bei ihr gewesen war, als sie zuerst ihren Vater und schließlich auch die Mutter verloren hatten. So, wie er immer für sie dagewesen war.

~

Éomer saß beim Lagerfeuer und rührte nachdenklich mit dem Löffel in seiner Suppenschale herum. Ein paar der Männer um ihn herum sangen ausgelassen und scherzten miteinander, während der wolkenverhangene Nachthimmel über ihnen weiteren Schnee herabrieseln ließ und Éomer einmal mehr daran erinnerte, dass das Julfest immer näher rückte. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seiner kleinen Schwester etwas zu schenken. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er ihr einen silbernen Anhänger an einem Lederriemen geschenkt, der das Wappen der Eorl trug, einen Pferdekopf mit langer Mähne. In diesem Jahr war er etwas ratlos, was er ihr mitbringen konnte. Zumal er nicht einmal wusste, ob er rechtzeitig zum Julfest wieder in Edoras sein würde.

Hier, inmitten des fallenden Schnees, der Kälte und dem Lärm der Männer, vermisste er die Behaglichkeit der Goldenen Halle und die Sanftmütigkeit seiner kleinen Schwester. Er vermisste ihre großen Augen, wenn er ihr von den Orks und Bilwissen berichtete, die er zusammen mit Théodred erschlagen hatte. Sie wusste vermutlich, dass er manches Mal in seinen Erzählungen übertrieb und dass er die wirklich gefährlichen Momente, die sein eigenes Leben oft genug in Gefahr brachten, verschwieg.

„Wie geht es dem Arm?“ Théodred kam zu ihm herüber und ließ sich mit seiner eigenen Suppenschale neben seinem Vetter auf den Baumstumpf nieder. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen, was bedeutete, dass sie für die nächsten Stunden etwas ruhen konnten. Orks waren Geschöpfe der Nacht und deshalb selten bei Tageslicht unterwegs.

Éomer betrachtete den notdürftigen Verband, der die Wunde an seinem linken Oberarm bedeckte. „Der Arm ist noch dran.“

Théodred nickte und begann seine Suppe zu löffeln. Es war eine fade Suppe, da sie nur noch wenige Vorräte und beinahe kein Salz mehr dabei hatten. Aber es war eine heiße Mahlzeit, die von innen heraus wärmte und guttat. „Du hast Glück, dass die Klinge nicht vergiftet war, die dich getroffen hat.“

Der Jüngere zuckte die Schultern. „Der Ork hat mich kaum berührt.“

„Dafür hat es aber erstaunlich stark geblutet“, merkte sein Vetter an. „Du scheinst mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen zu sein. Du muss dich im Kampf besser konzentrieren, Éomer.“

Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass er der Kämpfe mit jedem vergehenden Tag müder wurde? Im Winter in Zelten zu schlafen und den Launen der Natur ausgesetzt zu sein, entsprach nicht unbedingt dem, was er sich derzeit wünschte. Selbstverständlich wollte er die Riddermark vor Orkgesindel und dergleichen beschützen, aber die weiten Reisen und die viel zu kurzen Ruhephasen dazwischen machten ihn zunehmend mürbe. Ganz besonders jetzt zur Winterzeit.

„Fragst du dich nicht auch manchmal, was die Orkbanden so weit in den Süden treibt?“ Éomer sah seinen Vetter fragend an. „Es werden mit jedem Jahr mehr, ihre Angriffe immer häufiger.“

„Ich frage mich viel eher, wie sie sich fortpflanzen. Hast du je einen weiblichen Ork gesehen?“

Éomer wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Fortpflanzung bei solch abscheulichen Kreaturen stattfand. Selbstverständlich kamen sie von irgendwoher, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Orks auf natürlichem Wege entstanden. „Wahrscheinlich kriechen sie aus Erdlöchern.“

„Wie Zwerge, meinst du?“ Théodred hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

Die Gemeinsamkeit gab Éomer zu denken. Wenn Zwerge und Orks gleichermaßen aus Erdlöchern schlüpften, entsprangen sie dann dem selben Übel?

Théodred gab dem Jüngeren einen Schubs gegen die Schulter. „Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht.“

„Dann bring mich nicht auf derart unsinnige Gedanken. Jetzt habe ich vor Augen, wie sich Orks und Zwerge womöglich fortpflanzen oder auch nicht. Wen interessiert, woher sie kommen? Wichtig ist, dass wir sie zurücktreiben müssen. Sollen sie doch im Norden des Landes verhungern, wenn sie nicht zur eigenen Viehzucht taugen und sich auch sonst nicht behelfen können.“ Welchen anderen Grund könnte es geben, außer dem des Nahrungsmangels, dass die Orks sich zunehmend nach Rohan wagten, um dort Vieh aller Art zu reißen? Die armen Bauern, die versuchten, ihr Hab und Gut zu verteidigen, mussten meist mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen. Manche, so besagten es Gerüchte, wurden von den Orks verschleppt und versklavt, andere dienten in Notzeiten als Nahrung! Orks waren wahrlich abscheuliche Kreaturen und niemand wusste so genau, wie sie sich vermehrten. Nur, dass sie zahlreicher wurden, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und sie bewegten sich südwärts …

~

Fünf Tage später passierten sie endlich Edoras‘ Haupttor. Die Bewohner der Stadt nickten den Eored zur Begrüßung zu. Éomer war nie glücklicher gewesen endlich wieder zuhause zu sein! Sein Hintern schmerzte von den vielen Stunden auf Feuerfuß‘ Rücken und sicher war sein geliebter Hengst heilfroh, wenn er sich im Stall ausruhen und frisches Heu fressen konnte. Durch die dicke Schneedecke, die über ganz Rohan ausgebreitet war, war es unterwegs manches Mal schwer gewesen, ausreichend Futter für alle Pferde zu finden.

Der Stallmeister nahm seinem Hengst den Sattel ab. „Ich werde ihn sofort abreiben und ihn versorgen, Herr.“

„Habt Dank, Cleowine“, nickte Éomer und übergab ihm Feuerfuß. Théodred kam bereits aus dem Stall heraus, nachdem er Brego hineingeführt hatte. Das eigensinnige Pferd ließ sich nicht einmal vom Stallmeister selbst striegeln. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass Éowyn sich dem Tier näher konnte. Éowyn. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sie wiederzusehen. Beinahe drei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen.

„Ich werde meinen Vater Bericht erstatten“, ließ Théodred sich vernehmen. „Geh du zu deiner Schwester. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen.“

Das ließ sich Éomer kein zweites Mal sagen. Die Rüstung ablegen und sich mit warmen, anstelle von eisigem Bachwasser waschen zu können, danach sehnte es ihn jetzt. Doch zuerst ging er zum Waisenhaus, wo er seine kleine Schwester vermutete. Und tatsächlich, er fand sie vor dem Kamin in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzend und den Kindern eine Geschichte vorlesend.

„Und was ist dann passiert?“, fragte einer der Jungen, die Stimme voller Ungeduld.

„Es gelang Bard, dem Bogenschützen, den abscheulichen Drachen zu treffen“, fuhr Éowyn fort, die ihren Bruder noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Der Schwarzpfeil traf in genau an jener Stelle, an der ihm eine Schuppe fehlte. Ohne diesen Schutzpanzer war selbst Smaug verwundbar. Mit einem animalischen, schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei schoss er weit hinauf in den nächtlichen Himmel, um dann leblos auf die Seestadt hinabzufallen.“

„Ha, das geschieht ihm recht!“ Es war derselbe Junge, der schon zuvor gesprochen hatte.

„Habt Ihr schon einen Drachen gesehen, Herrin?“, wollte eines der Mädchen wissen.

Éowyn schüttelte ihren blonden Kopf. „Zum Glück nicht. Drachen sind unberechenbar und gefährlich. Und soweit ich weiß, war Smaug der letzte seiner Art.“ Sie klappte das Buch zu. „Morgen geht es weiter. Die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende.“ Die Kinder bettelten, dass sie ihnen noch ein weiteres Kapitel vorlas, doch ihre Augen waren müde. Daher schüttelte sie den Kopf und blieb bei ihrem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag weiterzulesen.

Sobald sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob und das Kleid glattstrich, trat ihr Bruder aus dem Schatten hervor und lächelte. „Du bist zurück!“, rief Éowyn voller Freude und rannte auf ihn zu. Es gelang ihm trotz der Erschöpfung sie aufzufangen und zweimal im Kreis zu drehen, ehe sie einander fest umarmten. „Endlich bist du wieder da.“

Als er seine Schwester wieder absetzte, bemerkte diese den Verband an seinem linken Arm. „Du bist verwundet!“

„Nur ein Kratzer“, verharmloste er die Verletzung. „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“

„Soll ich nach einer Heilerin schicken?“ Éowyn stand die Sorge übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben. Der kürzliche Verlust Merwyns lastete noch auf ihren jungen Schultern. Manchmal träumte sie von ihr.

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte mich nur waschen und endlich frische Kleidung anziehen.“ Er stank wie ein Viehhüter, das wusste er.

„Kinder, wir sehen uns morgen!“, sagte Éowyn, die sich zu den Waisen umwandte und ihnen winkte. Sie alle verabschiedeten sich von ihr, dann nahm sie ihren Bruder bei der Hand und führte ihn Richtung Medulseld.

~

Während ihr Bruder sich Stück für Stück aus den teils zerlumpten und verkrusteten Kleidern schälte, ließ Éowyn vor dem Kamin eine Wanne mit schönem, heißen Wasser für ihn ein. Die Kammerdiener hatten mehrere Eimer heißen und auch kalten Wassers dafür herbeigebracht. Erst kürzlich hatte Éowyn eine wundervolle Seife erstanden, die durch ihren Sandelholzduft gut zu ihrem Bruder passen würde. Sie holte diese aus einer Tasche ihres Rockes hervor und legte sie auf einem nahen Hocker bereit. Nachdem Éomer sich bis auf die langen, fleckigen Unterhosen ausgezogen hatte und zögernd zur Badewanne herüberkam, konnte Éowyn erstmals einen Blick auf seine Verletzung werfen.

Die Wunde war oberflächlich verkrustet, aber recht tief. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese von allein ausheilen würde. „Vielleicht sollte die Heilerin doch einen Blick darauf werfen. Wenn sich die Wunde entzündet …“ Die Künste der Heilung waren Éowyn weitestgehend fremd, aber sie wusste, wie eine schlimme Wunde aussah und wie gefährlich es sein konnte, wenn diese nicht sauber verheilte.

„In Ordnung. Nach dem Bad.“ Es war ein ehrliches Versprechen.

Éowyn drehte sich nickend um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Éomer entledigte sich auch dem letzten Kleidungsstück und stieg in die Badewanne. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm das Wasser viel zu heiß vor, doch dann wurde es angenehmer und er ließ sich seufzend davon umarmen.

Éowyn nahm etwas von dem kleinen Schemel, der in der Nähe stand und hielt es ihm vors Gesicht. „Riech mal“, bat sie ihn dann.

Er schnupperte gehorsam und lächelte anschließend zufrieden.

„Die hab ich für dich gekauft. Ich wollte sie dir eigentlich zum Julfest schenken. Heute hast du sie vermutlich nötiger.“

„Die Seife duftet sehr gut“, bestätigte er. „Danke.“

Éowyn nahm sich eine kleine Zinnkanne, füllte diese mit warmem Badewasser und goss es anschließend ohne Vorwarnung über Éomers Kopf. Danach begann sie damit seine langen Haare einzuseifen. Während sie ihm den müden Kopf massierte und Éomer beinahe einschlief, summte sie eine Melodie, die ihn an ihre Kindheit erinnerte. Ihre Mutter hatte dieses Lied gemocht und oft gesungen, wenn sie die Kinder gebadet oder die Wäsche gewaschen hatte. Éomer konnte sich nicht mehr an die Liedzeilen erinnern, wohl aber die Melodie. Éowyn schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Wie ist es dir in meiner Abwesenheit ergangen? Habe ich etwas verpasst?“, wollte er nach einer Weile wissen. Éowyn seifte ihm derweil den Rücken und die Achselhöhlen ein.

Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? Gríma hatte sich erstaunlich gesittet verhalten. Er hatte ihr geholfen, wann immer sie Hilfe nötig hatte, hatte sie spät abends vom Waisenhaus abgeholt und war ansonsten die Tage damit beschäftigt gewesen, den König zu beratschlagen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie über sein Verhalten denken sollte, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mehr bedrängt. Danach erzählte sie Éomer von den vielen Waisenkindern, die inzwischen in Edoras ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatten. Und natürlich erzählte sie ihm auch von Merwyn. Dabei stiegen ihr ungewollt wieder Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte seit dem Tod des Mädchens nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen. Es war wohl frisch gemacht und ihre Räume gründlich gereinigt worden, dennoch gruselte es sie in ihre Gemächer zurückzukehren. Sie hatte sich so sehr über Éomers Rückkehr gefreut, dass ihr erst jetzt klar wurde, dass sie von heute an wieder in ihren Gemächern würde schlafen müssen. Aber von ihrer Furcht wollte sie ihrem Bruder lieber nichts sagen, um nicht schwächlich zu wirken.

~

Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen mit dem König und dessen Hauptmännern, berichteten Théodred und Éomer ausführlich von ihren Kämpfen. Sie erzählten von den niedergebrannten Höfen, dem verlorenen Vieh, aber auch von der Freundlichkeit der Gastwirte in den etwas größeren Dörfern, in denen sie unterwegs mal eine Nacht hier und dort verbracht hatten.

Selbstverständlich verfielen die Männer in ausgedehnte Planungen und Strategien, wie man zum Beginn des neuen Jahres weiter vorgehen sollte. Gríma schlug dabei vor, dass die Soldaten des Königs nicht nur auf Streife durch die Lande reiten, sondern stationär an diversen Außenposten eingeteilt werden sollten. Die Idee schien dem König zu gefallen. Wenn sie die Männer in ganz Rohan in größeren Schaaren verteilten, wären sie schneller einsatzfähig und könnten vor allem die weiter außerhalb gelegenen Gutshöfe und Ländereien verteidigen.

Der König wollte die Umstellung veranlassen, sobald das Julfest vorüber war. Bis dahin sollten seine Männer ein paar Tage frei haben und sich erholen können. Nur ausgeruhte Soldaten, waren gute Kämpfer.

Éowyn war bei all dem Gerede der Männer mit dem Kopf an Éomers Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen. Der dünne Umhang war ihr von den zierlichen Schultern gerutscht. Éomer drehte sich behutsam, um sie nicht zu wecken und hob sie auf die Arme. „Ich bringe sie ins Bett.“

Der König nickte bestätigend.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Théodred war schon aufgestanden und an seiner Seite.

Éomer schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Sie wiegt nicht besonders viel. Ich kann sie allein tragen. Allerdings werde ich ebenfalls gleich zu Bett gehen“, ließ er sämtliche Anwesenden wissen. „Gute Nacht.“

Sämtliche Männer verabschiedeten sich und so manch einer nahm sich ein Beispiel an dem jungen Éomer, als sie sich ihrer eigenen Erschöpfung bewusst wurden. Gríma sah den Geschwistern stumm nach.

Kaum in ihren Gemächern angekommen, erwachte Éowyn in seinen Armen. Er legte sie dennoch auf das Bett und wollte sie gerade zudecken, als sie sein linkes Handgelenk erstaunlich entschlossen festhielt. „Die Heilerin hat noch nicht nach deiner Verletzung gesehen.“

„Morgen, liebste Schwester. Ruh dich aus“, sagte Éomer gutmütig, „Du bist vollkommen erschöpft.“

Éowyn nickte gähnend und ließ sich in die kalten Kissen sinken. Der vertraute Geruch nach ihrem Bruder fehlte ihr sofort. Sie hatte sich viel zu leicht daran gewöhnt, in seinem Bett zu nächtigen. Jedoch wagte sie es nicht, ihm davon zu erzählen, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer schauderte, seit Merwyn in ihrem Bett verstorben war. Sie schloss daher die Augen und ließ Éomer glauben, dass sie bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.

~

Als Éomer am nächsten Morgen gut ausgeruht erwachte, dauerte es einen langen Moment bis er realisierte, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett lag. Éowyn musste sich in der Nacht in seine Räume und vor allem in sein Bett geschlichen haben, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Sein Vetter würde ihn für den Mangel an Achtsamkeit auslachen, wenn er davon erführe. Allerdings durfte niemand davon erfahren. Es war ihnen schließlich seit geraumer Zeit verboten ein Bett zu teilen.

Éowyns Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, während sie einen Arm und auch ein Bein um ihren Bruder gelegt und sich ganz eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Éomers Herz schlug unruhig in seiner Brust. Ein Teil von ihm genoss die Wärme des anderen Körpers, seine Weichheit. Er legte probehalber einen Arm um Éowyns Schultern, streichelte ihr zärtlich übers Haar. Sie duftete so wunderbar, wie nur eine junge Frau duften konnte. Selbst im Winter roch Éowyn nach Frühling und Sonne.

Sie rieb ihre Wange an seine Brust und er vermochte trotz seines Nachthemds ihr Lächeln zu spüren. Und noch etwas anderes spürte er – und zwar überdeutlich – und das war alles andere als angenehm. Nicht in diesem Zusammenhang! Erschrocken schob er Éowyn daher von sich herunter, damit sie die Veränderung seines Körpers nicht bemerkte. Und er hoffte, bei Ilúvatar, dass sie sein hartes Geschlecht nicht unter der Bettdecke sehen konnte.

„Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein!“, herrschte er sie an.

Sie setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf, wodurch die Decke von ihr herunterrutschte, und fröstelte augenblicklich. Das Feuer im Kamin war über Nacht erloschen, die eisige Kälte war von draußen durch die Wände eingezogen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte und bewegte sich langsam rückwärts aus dem Bett bis sie mit den nackten Füßen auf den kalten Holzdielen stand.

„Wenn der König davon erfährt … wir … dürfen das nicht mehr.“ Éomer fuhr sich fahrig durchs lange Haar, das ihm wild über die Schultern hing. „Schnell, geh in deine Gemächer, ehe deine Dienerin bemerkt, dass du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hast.“

Sie nickte beklommen und rieb sich die Arme, um sie zu wärmen. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut, nun geh!“ Seine Stimme hatte jegliche Strenge verloren, klang nur noch bittend, fast schon verzweifelt. „Geh!“

Éowyn rannte barfuß hinaus auf den Flur, zog die Tür zu Éomers Räumen hinter sich zu und eilte dann lautlos in ihre eigenen Gemächer. Dort kroch sie in das viel zu kalte Bett und starrte verwirrt an die Holzverzierung der Zimmerdecke. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, glaubte sie immer noch Merwyn in ihren Räumen wahrzunehmen. War das möglich? Würde Éomer verstehen, dass das tote kleine Mädchen der Grund war, weshalb sie nicht mehr in ihren eigenen Gemächern schlafen wollte? Oder würde er sie stattdessen auslachen und erst recht wie ein Kind behandeln? Sie schloss schaudernd die Augen und zog sich schließlich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, um sich darunter zu verstecken.


End file.
